


Что в имени тебе моем?

by SemechkaBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemechkaBlack/pseuds/SemechkaBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив не сопротивляется. И ныряет в танец.<br/>— Баки, — говорит Стив.<br/>Тот никак не реагирует.<br/>— Ты ответишь на <i>мой</i> вопрос.<br/>У него голос Баки, только не с таким акцентом. У него лицо Баки, такое же совершенное, но все равно неправильное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что в имени тебе моем?

**Author's Note:**

> a translation of [What's in a name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1454461) by [Ark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark).
> 
> <3

Солдат появляется из воздуха, потому что он призрак. Он прижимает Стива лицом к стене, даже не дав вздохнуть. А затем, с непоколебимой уверенностью, лишает возможности двигаться. Он знает, куда деть руки, знает, где и как причинить боль. Он знает тело Стива. Он заставляет его прогнуться назад.

Солдат сдавливает горло Стива металлической рукой, его пальцы напоминают оковы. Он прижимает колено к позвоночнику Стива. Ему всего лишь нужно продолжать выгибать его, ломая пополам. 

Стив не сопротивляется. И ныряет в танец.

— Баки, — говорит Стив.

Тот никак не реагирует.

— Ты ответишь на мой вопрос.

У него голос Баки, только не с таким акцентом. У него лицо Баки, такое же совершенное, но все равно неправильное. 

— Конечно. Почему нет, — отвечает Стив, будто все по-старому, и они просто решают, как им побаловать себя в этот раз: сходить в дешевый театр или в магазинчик за углом. У Стива такое же лицо, как и семьдесят лет назад, но только оно теперь совершенное и, несмотря на это, неправильное. 

Солдат кивает и усиливает хватку, подтверждая свою способность убить его в любой момент, а затем спрашивает:   
— Откуда ты меня знаешь?

— Ты мой лучший друг, — уверенно отвечает Стив. Он не говорит об этом в прошедшем времени. — Мы росли вместе, заботились друг о друге, вместе сражались. 

Черты лица Солдата кажутся такими чужими: у Баки никогда не было такого равнодушного, такого неподвижного выражения. Баки всегда двигался, говорил, смеялся, улыбался и дразнил, насвистывая последнюю услышанную по радио мелодию. Баки знал все лучшие танцевальные движения, практикуя их в затемненных танцевальных залах в Нижнем Ист-Сайде на Манхэттене. Там никто не возражал, потому что либо все были как они, либо кто-то смотрел просто из-за любопытства. Баки совсем не мешало то, что Стив танцевал так, будто у него обе ноги — левые. 

— Что ты знаешь обо мне сейчас? — спрашивает Зимний Солдат.

Когда-то знал все. Сейчас не знает ничего. 

— Ничего, кроме того, что находится в файле Щ.И.Т.а. И я надеюсь, что ты тоже о нем знаешь, — Стив решается:  
— Слушай, Баки…

— Это не мое имя. — Железная хватка ослабевает. Стив знает, что «Баки» — волшебное и сильное слово. Солдат хочет знать:   
— Почему этот мужчина покинул службу? 

Стиву кажется, если он закроет глаза, Баки все окончательно надоест и он переломает ему хребет. Поэтому не отводит взгляд. Стив не хочет отвечать. Он хочет отвернуться. Не хочет видеть. Не хочет пересказывать. Не хочет снова оказаться на поезде, несущемся в ледяные горы, прямо как в его ночных кошмарах. — Ты погиб во время операции. Тебя объявили пропавшим без вести, предположительно мертвым.

Павшим.

— Твой лучший друг, — повторяет за ним Баки, и это жестоко. Стив вздрагивает не от обвинения в голосе, а от насмешливого тона. Это больше в духе Баки, чем КГБ. Как и большинство людей, Баки мог быть резким и грубым, когда было нужно. Или когда он просто устал. Солдат изгибает губы, прямо как Баки. Баки всегда так делал. — Герой Америки не смог найти одного пропавшего без вести?

— Я должен был найти только тебя, — отвечает Стив. — Моей главной миссией в Европе было спасение тебя из плена. И когда мы вместе вернулись обратно, нас было не остановить. Ты пожертвовал собой ради меня. И ради более важных вещей. Ты был потерян в самых неблагоприятных условиях на Земле. 

Не то чтобы это остановило Стива. Никакие команды, никакие приказы и угрозы не удержали Стива от поисков. Он прочесывал те горы на протяжении многих дней, которые были настолько ужасны и безжалостны, что он предпочел бы их забыть, если бы мог. 

Сыворотка слабо защищала от тех скал. Слезы на щеках превращались в ледяные дорожки. Его окружала белая тьма, и Стив едва мог понять, куда ступать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы продолжать поиски. Стив всхлипывал, искал и иногда выкрикивал имя Баки, хотя понимал, что это скорее отчаянная попытка найти, чем операция по спасению. Выл ветер, принося с собой лавины. 

— Я пытался, — говорит Стив, не желая, чтобы казалось, будто это не так. Он был похоронен в том же снегу, порой думая, что так там и заснет. Будет покоиться, зная, что Баки где-то рядом. 

_У меня не вышло_ , хочется сказать Стиву, но слова теряются, когда Баки сильнее — как тиски — сжимает пальцы заново обретенной руки. Это единственная часть его тела, которую Стив не знает. Но теперь это тоже часть Баки. Стив не сопротивляется, подчиняясь гибкой руке. 

Солдат пожимает плечами и начинает говорить, тон его голоса снова становится бесстрастным, и тот знакомый изгиб губ пропадает. 

— Почему я хочу тебя? Это такая тренировка? — хромированная рука давит еще сильнее, будто Баки может вытрясти из Стива правду. У Солдата есть теория: — Такой ловкий трюк, чтобы заставить подчиненного доказать верность? 

Сердце Стива останавливается. Он отклоняется назад, видит перевернутое лицо Баки и понимает, что постановка задачи была неверна. Наташа была не права. Они все были не правы.

Бесстрастность — это притворство. Великолепно проделанное. Но лицо Баки — это лицо, которое Стив видел так много раз, лицо, которое он больше всего целовал. Стив первым целовал эти губы; хотя с ними он делал и гораздо большее.

Солдат не кажется безразличным или пустым. Это просто человек, внутри которого бурлит множество противоречий, а Стив всего лишь может их распознать. Трепещущая жилка под левой скулой — разочарование. Замешательство. Сомнение. 

Желание. Солдат желает его. 

Мир заново обретает четкость. Сердце Стива снова начинает биться. 

Стив отвечает так же честно, как и на другие вопросы, хотя это ранит сильнее, чем поезд. Ему тяжело дышать, но хватка Солдата опасно ослабилась. Стив должен сбежать. 

— Мы были влюблены, — вместо этого отвечает Стив. Об этом он не станет говорить в настоящем времени. Это все еще Баки, и он знает, он верит, что в Зимнем Солдате есть человек, который отзывается на «Баки». Но их золотой век окончен. Похоронен вместе с людьми, которых они знали. — Всю нашу жизнь. Еще с детства. 

Солдат всего лишь наклонил голову. 

— Не самая лучшая предыстория для героя Америки.

У Стива большая и сияющая улыбка. 

— Да что ты знаешь об Америке, друг? Баки Барнс, он же Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, знал об истории старой доброй Америки все, что только можно. Видишь ли, Баки, его всегда дразнили из-за его полного имени, поэтому его стали называть Баки. Он был уверен, что должен знать все об имени президента, в честь которого его назвали, чтобы доказать, что лучше закрыть рот и подумать дважды, прежде чем смеяться над кем-то. Да он знал любимую собаку каждого президента…

_У Баки была хорошая память на ненужные факты, но его личный интерес привел его к дальнейшему изучению имен._

_— Стивен, — сказал Баки однажды ночью, когда они в кровати читали библиотечные книги, — твое имя значит «коронованный», «признанный» и «победитель». Что я тебе говорил? Звезды сказали, что ты станешь великим. Что ты об этом думаешь?_

_— А что значит твое имя? — спрашивает Стив._

_— Забудь об этом, — отвечает Баки, переворачивая страницу. — Это скучно. Оно не настолько интересное, как твое.  
_  
Позвонки Стива сдвигаются в сторону, но Солдат жестко возвращает их на место. 

— Ты слишком откровенен, — замечает Солдат. 

— В этом моя проблема. — Стив тоже умеет хмуриться. Лучше большинства. Диктаторы дрожали от того, как Стив менял выражение лица. Ему нужно, чтобы Солдат понял: Стив заключенный по своему собственному желанию, он доброволец. И любая эскалация будет встречена равноценным ответным действием. 

Стив не приверженец насилия, и никогда им не был, но он должен использовать его во благо. Хотя это самое благо не включает в себя то, как нестабильный призрак в припадке гнева сворачивает ему шею. 

— А какой был вопрос? Ах, да. Ты и я. Ты и я, Бак. Ты хочешь меня, потому что семьдесят лет назад мы жили вместе, ходили на унылые однодневные работы, у нас были и ночи — гораздо лучше всего этого. Мы клялись друг другу в серьезных вещах, говорили, что будем вместе «до конца». Это не те вещи, которые можно так просто стереть. 

— Уловки, — хмурится Солдат, и его брови принимают знакомое выражение. — Уловки и ложь. Приемы американцев. 

— Нет, — не соглашается Стив. — Мы просто защищаем свои интересы. А еще мы с тобой любили фейерверки. 

Когда локоть Стива бьет по подбородку Баки, удар наверняка вызывает у того под веками вспышки. Крик боли тяжело сдержать, но Стив сосредотачивается на сальто назад, через голову Баки, затем мягко ударяет его в спину, и Баки впечатывается лицом в стену.

И теперь они поменялись местами: Стив прижимает Баки к жесткой кирпичной стене, заломив живую руку за спину и согнув металлическую. Стив понимает, что этот человек — Баки, и Зимний Солдат отступил. 

Баки борется с ним. Он знает все те же трюки, что и Стив. Они учились всему вместе. Борьба выходит короткой, но ожесточенной. Запах пота у Баки такой же, как и семьдесят лет назад. Он солено-сладкий на вкус. Стив обездвиживает его.

— Ты ответишь на _мой_ вопрос?

— У меня нет ответов. 

— Кто ты?

— Кто угодно. 

— Как тебя зовут?

— У меня есть позывной.

— У тебя есть имя. Джеймс. Что оно значит? 

Баки приоткрывает рот. Слова вырываются непроизвольно, будто они запрограммированы в мышечной памяти, глубже, чем могла достать промывка мозгов. 

— Проныра. Захватчик. — Он дышит тяжело и быстро, напрягаясь под хваткой Стива, будто проверяя его. — Тот, кто цепляется за ложь. Обманщик.

_— Обманщик! Обманщик! — ахнул покрасневший Баки, смеясь и откинув голову назад. Он напряженно и тяжело дышал. Стив вошел в него, прижимая руки к кровати. Они оба делали вид, что Стив достаточно силен, чтобы удержать Баки. Стив толкался медленно, дразня. Сдерживая обещание не дать Баки кончить, пока тот не скажет, что значит его имя. — Ты — коронованный победитель, а я Джеймс-обманщик. Оно еще и значит, что я — диверсант. Проныра. Захватчик. Так что остерегайся, Стив._

_Баки дерзко усмехнулся, улыбка коснулась и его глаз. И затем он вырвался на свободу, перевернув их обоих с молниеносной скоростью, в итоге оказавшись сверху на Стиве. Стив выгибался под ним, а Баки двигался на нем так, что они оба, казалось, вот-вот взорвутся._

_— Так что значит «Баки»? — уже после спросил Стив, прижавшись к его теплой груди._

_— Олень. — Ответил Баки. — Ни слова, Роджерс._

_— Мой рот на замке, любимый._

_Стон Баки был слышен не только во всем Бруклине, но и в Квинсе, пока Стив не заткнул его поцелуем.  
_  
— Ты вспомнил, — говорит Стив. Теперь он достаточно силен, чтобы добиться от Баки ответа. Ему хочется ослабить хватку. Это неправильно и больно — удерживать его таким образом. Было время, когда он думал, что больше не сможет прикоснуться к этому телу, и поэтому осознание обратного просто сбивает с ног. И сейчас он не может себе даже представить этого: Баки жив, Баки похоронен, но не мертв. И единственный способ касаться Баки — это насилие. Это отвратительно. 

— Наверное, прочитал где-то, — неуверенно отвечает Баки. 

— Прочитал. В книге, которую взял в библиотеке. «Как назвать малыша». Люди странно смотрели на нас, когда мы брали ее. Ты лежал рядом со мной в постели и читал ее мне. Часто вслух. Ты никак не мог заткнуться, когда читал об именах, и…

— Остановись, — говорит Баки, пытаясь снова вырваться из захвата Стива. — Отпусти меня. Сейчас же прекрати это. 

Он не требует, это звучит скорее как мольба. Желудок Стива скручивается в узел. Стив понимает тон голоса Баки так же хорошо, как и выражение его лица. Тон отчаянный, все ограничения и выносливость оставлены позади. Баки пережил непостижимые ужасы сначала одной войны — короткой и яростной, а затем другой — длительной и затянувшейся. 

Баки был на войне каждый день с тех пор, как оставил Стива в Бруклине. Когда он не сражался и не убивал, он был в криокамере, в изоляции от всего мира, всегда оставаясь чужаком. Его жизнь состоит из крови и хаоса. Для человека, который знаком лишь с войной, люди — звери, естественный порядок — это разрушение, а предположения о существовании ада — шутка. Они его уже видели. 

Баки хочет покончить с этим, он хочет, чтобы бой закончился. 

Некоторые бы посчитали это актом милосердия — навсегда освободить Баки от его захватчиков и демонов. Баки был разбит и снова склеен слишком много раз — видны глубокие трещины. Баки поворачивает голову, его глаза такие большие, и они просят Стива сделать это. Положить этому конец. 

Стив никогда не уходил от драки. Никогда не отступал. Но сейчас он отворачивается. Он не будет драться с Баки вот так. Не может. 

— Позволь мне помочь тебе, — говорит Стив. Позволь мне помочь самому себе. — В Нью-Йорке есть люди, которые…

Брюс и Тони — спасательный маяк в светящейся башне. Если бы Стив смог привести туда Баки, даже Щ.И.Т. не прорвался бы сквозь систему безопасности Старка. Компьютерный друг Тони нашел бы всю существующую информацию о Баки, Брюс бы сделал несколько биологических тестов или придумал бы божественное исцеление, а Тони изобрел бы машину, которая смогла бы обернуть вспять все то, что сделали с Баки. 

Стиву нужно верить, что его потрясающие и в то же время несовершенные друзья поймут их, они что-нибудь придумают и помогут. Стив всегда опирался на своих напарников, способных восполнить его невежество или дополнить силу. У него есть помощники. Он может помочь. 

— Нет, — качает головой Баки. Под его глазами синяки. — Больше никаких экспериментов. Никаких тестов. Никаких ученых, никаких иголок и проводов, никаких… — его взгляд становится потрясенным. 

Стив отпускает его. Он готовится к атаке, и у него странное желание: он хочет, чтобы с ним сейчас был щит, и вместе с тем хочет, чтобы защищаться было нечем.

Баки поворачивается к нему лицом, двинув вывихнутой ранее металлической рукой. 

— Мне приказали убить тебя.

— Но вот я здесь, все еще жив, — Стив поднимает руки, показывая пустые ладони, — мне кажется, они не добились своего.

От выражения лица Баки в его груди начинает что-то болеть, а горло сжимается, и это — хуже любой физической боли, которую он уже привык испытывать. Здесь нет никакой стратегии. Он думал, что знает, что такое печаль, страдания и потеря, но по сравнению с этим его жизнь кажется довольно простой. 

Все его кошмары кончаются тем, что Баки снова падает. Баки мог упасть и выжить, его могли заставить убить его, но все это настолько за гранью понимания Стива, что он до сих не верит, что это правда. Он не хочет в это верить. 

Когда на мосту маска Баки упала, Стив понял: это для него. И тогда он окончательно, бесповоротно сломался. Он знал эти симптомы лучше других, он бы мог помогать Сэму консультировать ветеранов войны, если бы сам так отчаянно в этом не нуждался. По ночам его мучили кошмары, а дни были еще хуже, но он пытался избежать всего этого, пытался оставаться нормальным, обойти это стороной. Вот только когда Стив увидел под маской страшного противника лицо его Баки, он решил, что у него все-таки случилась контузия.

Если бы Стив не был тогда на грани смерти, он начал бы смеяться от того, что его мозг оказался достаточно сумасшедшим, чтобы перед смертью еще раз показать лицо Баки. 

От того, что, когда столь любимое и родное имя нечаянно сорвалось с его губ, лицо Баки не сменилось на лицо врага, оно осталось таким же, сколько Стив ни смотрел. 

«Какой, к черту, Баки?», — ответил Зимний Солдат, произнося имя так, как произносил раньше сам Баки. «Приятно познакомиться, мэм!», — говорил он красивой даме или ее матери. 

Баки очень старался, чтобы его увидели флиртующим с девушками, он водил их в кино и тащил с собой Стива, если у девушки была подруга. Стив никогда не любил весь этот фарс, но Баки говорил, что всегда полезно иметь прикрытие. И вообще, девушки ели и танцевали без особого интереса. Они заработали репутацию идеальных джентльменов, целовали девушек на ночь, а потом приходили и просто вгрызались друг в друга с невероятным голодом. Этот голод никогда не утихал. 

Стив смотрел на его лицо на мосту и понимал, что пересек один мир, оказавшись в совсем другом. В мире, где есть Баки Барнс, Зимний Солдат. 

— Ты не найдешь меня, — говорит Солдат вместо «не смотри», сразу понимая, что Стив не любит, когда ему говорят, что делать.

Стив пожимает плечами, будто в этой ситуации можно быть беспечным. Баки дышит ему в шею, и это слишком смертельно, слишком близко и слишком по-живому. 

— Еще до Европы, мне кажется, ты был тем, кто искал. Всегда знал, где и когда появиться, чтобы вытащить меня из неприятностей. Говорил, что ты как почтовый голубь. Был будто примагничен ко мне. 

Если бы Баки был все еще способен на свой знаменитый смех, то он бы зародился в уголке его рта, вот так. Уголок губ едва видимо дрожит. А затем принимает прежнюю форму. 

— Меня заставят закончить миссию. Если они узнают то, что знаю я, то никогда не перестанут отправлять меня. Ты скомпрометирован. 

— Рассчитываю на это, — говорит Стив.

Три вещи происходят невероятно быстро.

Баки целует его, и их тела сталкиваются жестко и сокрушительно. Это и поцелуй, и удар, в нем вся та безжалостная сила тела, нацеленного на разрушение. Рот Баки крепко прижимается ко рту Стива, они сталкиваются зубами, на нижней губе Стива выступает кровь от зубов Баки. Но это поцелуй. Баки целует его, и его электрические, голубые глаза — слишком яркие — широко распахнуты, у него перегрузка. 

Стива целуют, а он не смеет пошевелиться, он весь во внимании. У него в груди глухо стучит сердце. Все это время он не осознавал, что замер. 

Затем он отвечает на поцелуй. Когда Баки его поцеловал впервые, Стив был почти так же шокирован, и ему потребовалось две секунды на то, чтобы вернуть ласку. Сейчас Стиву снова требуются две секунды. 

Он целует его точно так же, как раньше нравилось Баки. Баки приоткрывает рот, легко впуская язык Стива. У него прежний вкус — они не смогли это изменить. Язык Баки переходит в наступление, а потом отступает, пытаясь переучиться. Стив показывает ему, как все было раньше. 

— Капитан Стив Роджерс, — шепчет Баки, отстраняясь. — Стив. 

Он произносит имя так, словно хотел сделать это уже очень долго. Это вторая вещь, которая случается. 

Третья — металлическая рука Баки обхватывает предплечье Стива, сжимает, дергает и поднимает Стива, и тот отлетает на двадцать футов. Это осознанный бросок — высокий и изогнутый, дающий Стиву время сгруппироваться и приземлиться. Это было осознанно, говорит себе Стив. Баки мог бросить его к стене или просто вырубить, впечатав кулак в челюсть. 

Вместо этого он отбрасывает Стива от себя и начинает бежать. Так как он больше не призрак, он не может пропасть. Стив наблюдает за тем, как он исчезает: прыжок — он зацепляется за пожарную лестницу, еще один — и он на втором этаже здания, третий — он приземляется на крыше. Баки не оглядывается назад, хотя, уже стоя на краю, он останавливается, будто в чем-то сомневаясь, и ветер треплет его волосы. А потом он уходит. 

Стив усаживается прямо на тротуаре и долгое время просто сидит там.

Он решает вернуться в Бруклин, когда все закончится — если, конечно, выживет, а не сыграет в ящик. Вернуться в Канарси, если выживет, в их разбитую квартирку, в которой они счастливо жили на протяжении года. Этот год они прожили счастливее, чем следующие девяносто пять вместе взятые. 

Неважно, что все окрестности уже изменились, что на местах, где они играли с мячом, выросли новые, блестящие квартиры, что все ручьи теперь токсичны. 

Он скажет всем, что ушел искать Баки, что Баки потерян, в бегах. Стив будет в Бруклине. Ждать, чтобы его нашли.


End file.
